39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cahill Files: Silent Night
Silent Night is the fifth Cahill Files book written by Clifford Riley. It was released on December 25th, 2012. Description On November 20th Admin Beth N posted this description on the Message Board: The year is 1914 and the war is raging in Europe. Sixteen year old Rupert Davenport (Ian Kabra's ancestor) sneaks off to France to join the fighting. But the reality of battle is unlike anything Rupert imagined. Even if he survives the bullets and explosions, he'll have to face an even deadlier threat: the Vespers - the Cahill family's rivals who are plotting a dangerous scheme behind enemy lines. Yet just when Rupert is about to lose hope, Christmas Eve arrives and Rupert witnesses something that changes everything he thought he knew about war...and his own family. Is it a holiday miracle? Or a twisted game designed to destroy the Cahills? Code The code is CAHILLXMAS Story 1941 The story follows the life of a sixteen year-old boy named Rupert Davenport, a Lucian and Ian and Natalie's ancestor. Inside the dining room, the family gathered up to hear Albert, Rupert's brother, about how he become an officer, and Rupert tells how their test will be postponed until Christmas holidays. Because Albert always has everyone's attention, Rupert suddenly reacts; he will join the war. Everyone thinks he can't do it, but Rupert is sure he can. In his mind, he wants to prove everyone that he's a real Lucian. Rupert sneaks off to France, and plans to join the war before it ends. He rides on a farmer's car, since all cars around are not available. The farmer refuses to drive him to the army camp, so he leaves Rupert on the road. Rupert walks a few more miles to reach the camp, and goes to Brigadier-General Keswith to introduce himself as Special Officer Davenport. The brigadier sends him to Colonel Bullsworth at the trenches. First task from him: deliver a message to Captain McIntyre. After the starter mission, he is later called for a real mission. An Ekat professor named Dr. Woolsey has been kidnapped by the Germans and forced to create weapons. If he succeeds, then the war will continue. Rupert - Lucian, and Major Thompson - Tomas, plan to save the professor and destroy the lab. Their first leg of the mission is to find a Janus journalist, Marie. After that, they go across the Lys River and into the factory. Breaking into the factory is no easy task, because there are many guards in the area. They have to wait until night. Characters *Rupert Davenport *Mrs. Davenport *Albert Davenport *Winthrop Alfred Davenport *Ticket man *Private *Brigadier-General Keswith *Major Thompson *Colonel Bullsworth *Captain McIntyre *Tall private *Smitty *Private Jenkins *Marie *Lisp soldier *Fritz *Dr. Frederick Woolsey *Luke Cahill (mentioned) *Gideon Cahill (mentioned) *Pat (mentioned) *Chester (mentioned) Historical Cahills mentioned *King Louis XIV *Napoleon Bonaparte *Catherine the Great *James Cook *Blackbeard Category:E-books Category:Books by Clifford Riley Category:The Cahill Files books Category:The Cahill Files Category:The 39 Clues Category:The 39 Clues series